


Call It What You Want [fanvid]

by wrensandroses



Series: Shadowhunters Fanvideos [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Fanvids, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrensandroses/pseuds/wrensandroses
Summary: Magnus just loves Alec so much! *sobs*





	Call It What You Want [fanvid]

Malec | Call It What You Want:

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d7n-R9euwBw>


End file.
